snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Pamphylia Barstow
'Pamphylia Elaine Barstow' ' ' Pamphylia Barstow is a small girl with a big heart. When someone needs her help, she is always around. You can count on her to listen to your problems, and not tell a soul about them. She's like a diary who can give some input. She's bubbly, and usually in a good mood. Even if she's not, she'll put on a smile just for her friends. She doesn't wear a lot of make-up, but she'll put on a little for special occasions. Pam wants to be her own person and not follow in her mother's footsteps. So she argues that she looks a lot like her dad. But to everyone else she looks like her mother. 'Parents' Samantha Barstow: Sam is a witch who, in her Hogwarts years, was a Hufflepuff student. She wanted to become an auror, but once she found out she was pregnant with Pam, she put her dreams on hold. Instead she married the love of her life, and moved to the U.S. She became a very eager high school teacher and loves her job. When asked, she doesn't regret the choices she made. Sh e loves her life, and is glad to have magic to help her with the daily chores. Samantha worries a lot about how Pam is doing in Hogwarts, and isn't used to having her away for so long. But she sends constant letters, and always makes sure Pam has a piece of home to take with her. Sam is a great cook, and her house always smells like some sort of pie or cookie when entering the house. Pam gets her personality from her mother. They're both bubbly with a touch of additude, and can usually team up against Jasper to get what they want. Jasper Barstow: Jasper is a muggle man, born in the States. He came from a family of six, and wanted a small family. When he was in his twenties, he worked at Starbucks as a cashier. He needed to make some fast cash, and this was the closest job he could come up with. But he quickly enjoyed it, as a light brown haired girl spent most of her time in his shop. Within the next year, he proposed, and they got married. He now works as an electrition, helping others in their houses. In high school he was the 'bad boy' rebel, and continued to be until he met Sam. She kept him grounded, and kept him from getting in trouble. Pam's a real daddy's girl and can get him to give her basically anything she wants. ' ' 'A Magic Life' Pamphylia found out about magic when she was seven. She was mad at a bully in her school, and lifted them into the air. Let's just say she wasn't going to be bullying anytime soon. She was told to keep her magic a secret, which wasn't easy for her back then. So she was very excited to learn that her muggle friend, Nate, was also joining her in her magic studies. Together they went to Diagon Alley and found their wands. Pam's wand turned out to be a fantastic 11.8 inch beachwood with a phoenix feather for a core. She was very excited to find out she's was put in the Ravenclaw house with her best friend. Her mother wasn't. She was hoping Pam would get into Hufflepuff, like her. But Pam was glad to be set apart from her mother. Her favorite subject is Flying and her least favorite being History of Magic. 'Dreams' Pam can dream better than anyone she knows. She likes to let her imagination run wild. One wild dream she has is to become a seeker for a famous Quidditch team. But for now, she is going to work hard at becomeing a seeker for the Ravenclaw team. She almost tried out her first year in Hogwarts, but chickened out, and decided to go her next year. She plans on saving up all her money to buy herself her own broom. Along with the broom, she plans on buying a wizarding camera. She wants to become a famous photographer, and create scrapbooks of all her memories. She started off with a small, digital camera, that her mother gave her for Christmas when she was eleven. She's glad to have friends that support her dreams, no matter how crazy they can get. 'Friends' ' ' Nathaniel Zacharias Stone: Nate is a real 'firecracker' in personality, and has no problem using firecrackers to create commotion. He's stubborn, but has a kind heart. He thinks he's always right, and will try to find a way to make sure he is. But he's always willing to lend a hand when needed, and when in need of some really great advice, he's the 'go to' man. ' ' Jezabel Khalida Black: Jez is a great friend of Pam's. She's a very strong hearted girl, and will put on a smile to show she's alright. She doesn't get attached to anyone, and keeps to herself a lot. But she's one of Pam's really great friends. Jez has helped her out of some really tight spots, and has helped her through a really tough time. She's always got your back, especially in a battle. '''Harvey Watson: Harvey is a strong boy, who has gone through a lot in his first year of Hogwarts, and has helped Pam through a lot. He's always got great advice, and is willing to help anyone and everyone in times of need. Weither they know it or not. Harvey's a good friend, with a good heart. He's a great friend to keep around, and can throw a really great treehouse party! Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2082 Category:Half-Blood Category:Alumni